


Blood + Murdoc + Repeat

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [10]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Murdoc doing bad things to Angus MacGyver, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, murdoc being evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Written for Whumptober Day 10, Murdoc leaves Mac a macabre present in his house. I combined the prompts and made a monster, let me know what you thinkNo 10. THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEEDTrail of BloodAlt 10. Nightmares
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Blood + Murdoc + Repeat

Mac woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. It was dark, early hours, he was alone. Desi had slept at hers that night to give Mac a chance to recover and some space. Missions involving Murdoc always did something to Mac, affected his brain somehow. Mac blinked rapidly, he shut his eyes again, laying his head back on the pillow. He tried to calm his breathing; in and out, in and out. The minutes passed, but his brain was not in a helpful mood, it wouldn’t switch off. He shifted around in his bed, the sheets were damp and made him itch so he decided he would get up.

Mac swung his legs over the side and placed his feet on the cold floor. But something was wrong, the floor was damp, wet, even. Had the shower broken again? He thought he had fixed that, maybe not, he’d pretty out of it went he got home, maybe it had broken again and he hadn’t seen it. Slowly he got up, he tried to turn on the light, but again that didn’t work. Mac didn’t think anything of it, he hadn’t really been home much in the last few weeks and a lot of things had broken that he had meant to fix, but just hadn’t. He tentatively moved towards the bathroom, trying not to bump into things, the dampness seemed to recede. He made it to the step of his bathroom and then slipped cracking his knees on the tiled floor, Mac swore. Slowly he felt his way back up, using the wall as support, pain was shooting up his legs and jarred hands. As he finally stood straight, trying not to trip again, he heard something that made his blood run cold.

A whistle.

Mac snapped into action, he slammed his bathroom light on and span around to track the sound. What he saw almost made him fall again. Blood, blood everywhere, even in the dim light cast by the bathroom lamp he could see it all over his bedroom, it covered his sheets, his table, his chest of drawers. He looked down at his hands, his arms, his legs and feet, they were drenched in the stuff.

_“Do you like it MacGyver? I made it just for you.”_

Mac gulped, he moved forward slowly, trying to step around the puddles and slick on the wooden floor. The iron smell that filled the room almost made him vomit.

_“That’s right MacGyver, follow the trail. See what else I’ve made for you. I know you’ll love it. I did it just for you.”_

He moved across his bedroom and into the hall, he switched on the light. The trail continued, splattered across his floor, covering his shoes he’d tossed in the hallway, Desi’s hockey stick she left behind from their last game together. Mac didn’t increased his pace, part of him was scared he would fall and break something in all the blood and he wanted to spot booby traps too. Then he saw something, and Mac forgot all his good sense, it was a foot clad in an expensive Saville Row shoe. He raced forward and then was Russ, covered in blood, lying on his stomach. Mac pulled him over onto his back and revealed half dozen bullet holes over his chest, Russ was still breathing, blood was pouring out of his mouth. His brown eyes staring up at Mac, Russ pointed a blood stained finger towards Mac’s kitchen. Mac looked towards where he was pointing.

He saw Matty, Bozer and Riley lying together, almost like they were asleep, tears started to well up in Mac’s eyes. Murdoc had placed them so all their bodies were in the same position. He was still holding Russ, he felt Taylor grab his arm and then he was still. Mac choked back a sob and put the man down. He walked over and looked at three of his friends lying together on his kitchen floor. Murdoc had put a bullet in each of their heads, there wasn’t so much blood, maybe it had been quick for them. He laid a hand on Bozer’s shoulder and tried to stop the tears that were now rolling down his face, he looked over Matty, her straight black hair half covering her face. One of Riley's hands was stretched out, maybe she had tried to fight him off. His brain couldn’t process what he was seeing.

_“Come now MacGyver, don’t dilly dally. There’s still so much to see. I’ve saved the best till last. Come out and play with me.”_

Mac straightened up, the voice was coming from the deck. He turned around slowly and moved towards the door, there was a horrible squelching sound as his bare feet stepped in the blood trail. He opened the door to deck and there Murdoc was smiling, pacing back and forth behind his fire pit carrying an AK47 and at his feet curled around the pit….were Jack and Desi, a trail of red spread around them like some disturbed creation from a children's book.

_“I saved the best till last. Aren’t you proud MacGyver? This is my greatest creation.”_

Mac raced towards Desi, desperate to check if she was still breathing. Murdoc had slit her throat, he held her against his chest and wept.

_“Don’t forget MacGyver, there’s still one more.”_

Mac put Desi down slowly and turned, he crawled around the firepit to look at Jack. He grabbed his body and turned him the right way. Jack opened his eyes, he tried to talk but blood just came out of his mouth, he gripped Mac’s arms

_“What is it Jack? I’m here..”_

Jack moved his mouth again, but more blood came out. Mac moved in close to try and hear what Jack was telling him.

 _“You can fix me…you can fix me…”_ the tears poured down Mac's face, he wept into Jack’s shoulder. Mac felt him stop breathing and then slump against him. Mac didn’t move for a little while after that. He just held Dalton there.

_“Don’t you see MacGyver? I made this for you. It’s my greatest creation. If it wasn’t for you. None of this would have happened. This is all because of you, for you!”_

Murdoc lent in close to Mac to speak to him, his gun still in front of him. Mac had shut his eyes as he had held Jack’s body, but at Murdoc’s last taunt, something in him snapped. He let go of Jack and went for Murdoc, his hands around his neck, throttling him with all his might. Murdoc was genuinely surprised but gleeful as he fought the boy scout off, pushing back hard. The two of him rolled around the deck, spraying yet more blood everywhere. Murdoc eventually pushed Mac off, but he attacked again, charging him, ignoring the pointed gun. Murdoc fired and then suddenly they were over the fence and they were falling, falling into the undergrowth below.

Mac woke up with gasp, his hands gripping his chest, he was hyperventilating, he scrabbled to switch on the light in a panic. It snapped on, but there was no blood, just normal mess, just normal parts spread over his desk and floor. It has all been a horrible nightmare, he was alone in his house, it was fine. Mac’s breathing started to return to normal, he even smiled a little and the madness of it all.

Then there was a knock on his bedroom door, it opened, it was Murdoc standing there…smiling at him.


End file.
